


Lightspeed Musical

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who better to save the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightspeed Musical

Chad wasn't really sure why he had just been approached at his job by some men in black and a girl in pink who reminded him a little bit of Sharpay. A slightly less scary version of Sharpay. The bossiness and pink were right, but the attitude wasn't quite there, as if she had lost something.

He just wished he knew why they wanted him. If this was his shot into the NBA, he'd never heard of a hazing thing like this before. He waited in the car, and then someone else joined them.

"Kelsi?" he asked in disbelief.

"Chad?" she asked, as she plopped into the seat next to him, pulling her headphones off. "Do you have any idea why we're here?"

Chad shook his head. "Do you think they're grabbing former wildcats?" he asked. "I mean, should we warn Troy and Gabriella?"

"That won't be necessary," the pink girl said, and this time the tone _did_ read Sharpay.

"Sharpay?" he asked finally. He hadn't seen her in years.

"Yes," she said coldly. "Just be quiet, Danforth. We're still waiting for people." She sat down as far away from Chad as she possibly could.

"Chad!" Troy called, as he took a seat next to him, holding out a fist to be bumped. "Do you have any idea what's up with this?"

Chad shrugged. "How've you been?" he asked. He hadn't really seen Troy since high school graduation, even though they'd sworn to keep in touch.

Whatever Troy was about to say was cut off, as Taylor and Ryan entered.

"You found her?" Sharpay snapped at her brother, who just rolled his eyes, and adjusted his hat.

"Obviously," Ryan said, glancing over at Chad with a smirk. Chad was _sure_ he was blushing. He couldn't help it. Ryan definitely still looked good.

*

By the time they had arrived at their destination (and Chad still wasn't quite sure exactly how he'd gotten to a secret underwater base), he'd managed to catch up with all of the others. They'd all gone in completely different directions with their lives, but it was pretty easy to fall back in line with their old high school roles.

"Fulton!" Sharpay called. "We're here!"

The non-Evans members of the group exchanged a quick glance, but someone else burst into the room.

"Hey!" Gabriella said, as she gave them all quick hugs. "You guys made it!"

"Do you know why we're here?" Troy asked, giving her a goofy grin. Chad rolled his eyes a little. It had only been a few minutes, and they were already back to being sickeningly sweet.

"Of course I do," Gabriella said with a giggle. "I'm Gabriella, I know everything."

"Well?" Taylor demanded.

Gabriella grinned at them. "You guys have been chosen to be the next group of Power Rangers."

*

Chad inspected his new blue uniform. "I don't know," he said. Sharpay was in pink, of course, and Troy had claimed Wildcat red. Kelsi seemed pleased with yellow, and Taylor hadn't complained very much about getting green. Ryan claimed his was titanium, but it looked like silver to Chad. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to argue colors with Ryan. But he didn't know if blue fit him much. Blue was the smart one, and he... was not Gabriella.

"You look fine," Ryan said. "You ready to save the world?"

"I'm not sure if I'm up for this," Chad admitted.

Ryan just grinned, and Chad's heart leapt. "I think," Ryan said quietly, "that you can do anything you put your mind to." He winked at him, and then headed out to the briefing room, Chad following eagerly behind.


End file.
